


Under Lucky Stars

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell approached Supergirl in Smallville.





	Under Lucky Stars

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell approached Supergirl in Smallville. He started to squint as his body tensed. His steps ceased. Amos viewed Supergirl battling a creature under stars. ''I found you!'' Amos continued to scowl as Supergirl turned and faced him with wide eyes.

''I wasn't exhausted,'' Supergirl said to Amos.

''You should be in bed,'' Amos said.

Supergirl frowned. ''You should be in prison for luring people to your master for him to control a month ago.''

''I was Unity's preacher!'' Tears formed in his eyes for a moment. ''Before my master abandoned me,'' he muttered.

Supergirl began to smile. ''I'll be fine. I'm under lucky stars,'' she said. Supergirl glanced at the stars before she faced the creature.  
She kicked its body twice as it stepped back. Her smile remained when the creature ran. She flew to Amos.

''If the creature returns?''

One new frown formed on Supergirl's face. ''I'm under lucky stars. Remember?''

It was the next evening when Reverend Amos Howell wrapped his arms around Supergirl's lifeless form and sobbed after a new creature battle under lucky stars.

THE END


End file.
